


The Seven At Pride

by kiribakukinnie, princessmiram, whatevenamidoing



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiribakukinnie/pseuds/kiribakukinnie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessmiram/pseuds/princessmiram, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatevenamidoing/pseuds/whatevenamidoing
Summary: Piper and Annabeth are planning to go to Pride with their friends this year. Includes road trips, pride parade, and fast food shenanigans. Features the seven plus Nico Reyna and Will.PJO fanfic, takes place before the events of TBM, TTT, and ToNShips- percabeth, solangeloHeadcanons- enby Leo, lesbian Piper, bi Percy, bi Annabeth, biroace Jason, lesbian ace Reyna,Jiper(JasonxPiper) as friendsFrazel(FrankxHazel) as friendsPipabeth(PiperxAnnabeth) as close friendsCaleo(CalypsoxLeo) not mentioned but they are friends
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 14





	1. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth and Piper plan a surprise for their friends.

Annabeth typed away at her computer quickly. "Okay, so how many bi flags are we gonna need?" She asked. Piper skimmed down the list she had written. "Hm... we need four bi flags, two lesbian flags, one gay flag, one trans flag, two ace flags, and one non-binary flag. By the way, how are we gonna afford this?" Piper mused. Annabeth added the flags to her basket and sighed. "Well, Pipes, we're gonna have to get jobs."

They stole money from Piper's dad. Hey, say what you want about stealing, but it was a special event. It's not like he was gonna notice anyway. Now all they had to do was sit and wait for the flags to arrive. 

Four days. They had to wait four days for the flags to arrive. That would be just in time for the parade, but it didn't give them much leeway. Hopefully, the flags would be on time. Until then, Piper and Annabeth had to let the others know they were doing this. They had completely forgotten that the others didn't know yet, so they decided on the quickest way to inform all of them.

Nico- XxGhostKingxX

Jason- diplomaticking

Percy- fishboy1993 

Annabeth- bicon666 

Reyna- betterthanyou 

Piper- raginglesbian552 

Hazel- HazelLevesque 

Frank- koalabear826 

Will- doctorsunnyd

Leo- sizzlingmcvaldez

raginglesbian552: whats up losers

fishboy1993: the sky.

Sizzlingmcvaldez: ha

XxGhostKingxX: what do you want

bicon666: We have news

HazelLevesque: About what?

raginglesbian552: we're going to pride

HazelLevesque: What's that?

Sizzlingmcvaldez: omg hazel you did not just say that

XxGhostKingxX: im not going

raginglesbian552: yes u r

doctorsunnyd: Yes you are

bicon666: Hazel, pride is a parade for people who are lgbt to feel happy about themselves 

HazelLevesque: Oh! Nico, we should go!

XxGhostKingxX: nooooakskdj we are not going

diplomaticking: ISTG nico I'll drag you there

doctorsunnyd: I will help him. Nico were going 

bicon666: *we're

doctorsunnyd: istg Annabeth

Betterthanyou: At first I was going to say you guys should go without me, but I will drag Nico there if I have to

Sizzlingmcvaldez: you guys should go w/o me, itd be too hot with me there

HazelLevesque: ... No?

Sizzlingmcvaldez: :( 

koalabear826: I think it's a good idea...

XxGhostKingxX: I don't feel like talking to people atm

doctorsunnyd: You'll only have to talk to us

bicon666: btw it's already settled. We already bought the flags. You're coming too right, Percy?

raginglesbian552: We mighta forgetten one or two but we're fine

bicon666: *forgotten

bicon666: Percy?

fishboy1993: yeah sorry what? i was eakiud

bicon666: ??? are. you. going. to. pride.

raginglesbian: he means eating btw

fishboy1993: oh ye sure, if ur going

bicon666: ofc im going, that's why I asked

XxGhostKingxX: you guys keep talking

XxGhostKingxX: im not going

diplomaticking: as we said, were dragging u

Bicon666: ... *

diplomaticking: WE'RE

bicon666: Good.

raginglesbian: so we all going rite? well meet up tomorrow morning w the flags

diplomaticking: yes

fishboy1993: yee

Sizzlingmcvaldez: yees

Betterthanyou: of course 

XxGhostKingxX: no

doctorsunnyd: yes.

koalabear826: sure

HazelLevesque: Sure.

bicon666: Great! It's settled. Rendezvous at Piper's place at 9 am

fishboy1993: exsqueeze me? Rent a voodoo? What?

raginglesbian: lol

Sizzlingmcvaldez: great business idea

bicon666: NO! Not a good idea

bicon666: It just means to gather or meet up seaweed brain.

fishboy1993: oop sorryyyyyyyy

bicon666: I'm done with you guys, bye

And soon enough, the flags arrived.


	2. Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody gathers at Annabeth’s apartment and gets ready to go.

Jason arrived first. Piper had slept over with Annabeth and they had stayed up all night. Annabeth startled awake when she heard the knock at the door. She must have mumbled something in her confusion because Piper replied, "Of course, honey. 5 more minutes."

Annabeth shook Piper awake before answering the door.

"Hey, Annabeth," Jason greeted her, fresh-faced and fully awake. "You said 9 am right?"

Annabeth mumbled something in response and gestured for Jason to come into the apartment. "Make yourself at home. The others aren't here yet."

Hazel and Frank arrived next. Piper and Jason were in the living room playing a never-ending game of UNO when they heard the knock. Annabeth was in the bathroom so Jason got up to answer the door. He was greeted by Hazel holding a colorful parrot who Jason assumed was Frank. He got his answer a moment later when Hazel set the parrot down and it hopped over to the couch and turned into a burly Asian boy.

"Hey Frank," Piper greeted. "Wanna look at Jason's cards with me?"

"Wha- Hey, that's cheating!" Jason protested, leaping over the couch to take back his cards.

"Well, you shouldn't have left them on the table!" Piper laughed and threw him the cards. "I took your reverse card by the way. It's mine now."

"No! That's not fair!"

Just then, Annabeth came out of the bathroom. "What are you guys- Oh, hi Hazel!" Annabeth waved enthusiastically and sat down next to Hazel at the kitchen counter. "Is Percy-"

The door flew open and one Percy Jackson sauntered in rocking a pair of shades with Leo trailing behind him, hands ablaze. Frank nearly fell off of the couch as he saw Leo walk in.

"Whaddup bitches," Leo shouted. "Let's get this party started!"

"Percy, Leo, what are you doing? You're going to give Frank a heart attack!" Annabeth scolded as she walked up to Percy and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Sorry, Annabeth. It was Leo's idea," Percy said, shifting the blame.

"What? No, we both came up with it!"

"Whatever!" Piper shouted. "I'm trying to focus. All of you shut up!"

Leo's mouth clamped shut and they looked over the couch. "Ooh! UNO, I love that game. Can I play?"

"No!" Piper and Jason yelled in unison.

The last three were late. Annabeth wouldn't have minded, except Reyna was almost never late. Maybe something had gone wrong. She decided to check in with her friend.

Bicon666: Hey, where are you?

Betterthanyou: Sorry Annabeth, we're almost there. I'm with Will and Nico. Just give us a minute.

Bicon666: You're with Nico?

Betterthanyou: thought I was kidding when I said i'd drag him to the parade?

Bicon666: uhh....

Betterthanyou: We'll be there soon, gtg

They arrived a few minutes later. Annabeth heard a soft knock at the door and sent Leo to open it. Annabeth heard the door open and looked over to see-

"Hey, guys!" Will's voice called out. "We brought Nico."

Reyna was standing in the doorway with an unconscious Nico slung over her shoulder.

"Wha- What is hap... Where am I?" Nico mumbled. Annabeth looked at Will for an explanation.

"We thought we were going to have to drag him here, but he was half asleep when we arrived so Reyna just sort of... picked him up. And now we're here."

"Are you sure he's not dead?" Leo poked Nico's shoulder and got their answer when Nico jerked his head and nearly bit off Leo's finger.

"Yeah, we're pretty sure," Will replied.

Annabeth clapped her hands together, attracting everyone's attention. Hazel and Frank stopped talking, Jason and Piper paused their game, and Percy stopped trying to sneak a peek at Piper's cards.

"Step one: Rendezvous, successful. It's almost 11. We should probably start dividing into cars around noon, so let's grab something to eat."


	3. Carpool Karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group head to pride.

Annabeth's van was very gay. Every flag that had arrived the night before had been haphazardly thrown into the van, making the van look like it had been puked in by a very gay unicorn. Annabeth immediately insisted on driving and Piper was quick to call shotgun. Frank agreed to turn into a small animal for the sake of everyone's comfort and settled on Hazel's lap. Percy, Jason, and Leo squeezed in next to her, nearly sitting on top of each other. Will flopped Nico in the trunk to save space and sat down next to Reyna in the back row.

"Alright, is everyone here?" Annabeth called out to the seats behind her.

Piper did a quick headcount of everyone in the cramped van. "We have nine. Damn it guys we're not even out on the road and we lost one."

Percy laughed, clapping his hand on his knee, "haha, dam."

Annabeth snickered.

"Nico's in the trunk," Will called out. Everyone had either a confused or concerned face. "He'll be fine, he's sleeping, plus it's only a short ride," Will reassured them.

Piper plugged the aux cord into her phone, rested her feet on the dashboard, and put her hands behind her head. "Let's get this show on the road."

No one could hear each other over Piper and Percy aggressively singing "You Don't Know You're Beautiful". To add to that everyone was already slightly angry due to not eating in hours.

"We need food. Now." Annabeth claimed, abruptly turning down the music, making Piper and Percy protest.

Leo took out their phone to find the closest place that sold food. They showed their phone to Percy who sat to the right of them.

They both started chanting, "McDonald's! McDonald's! McDonald's!"

"Fine." Annabeth sighed seeing the fast food place in the distance that Leo had found on their phone.

They pulled into the Mcdonald's parking lot, Leo practically jumping out of the car and running into the restaurant, with Percy not too far behind. The rest shuffled out of the car, and Reyna helped Will grab Nico out of the trunk, waking him up in the process.

"What are- McDonalds? Nice." Nico said, rubbing his eyes.

The plan had been to order quickly and get everything to go, but the process took longer than expected. Leo had spent the majority of their time arguing with Percy on whether they should get a six-piece chicken McNuggets or a ten-piece. Thankfully, that argument was settled when Annabeth stepped in and ordered them a four-piece as punishment.

Most of the others got burgers and a side of fries, or in Piper's case a vegetarian egg McMuffin. Percy was a bit upset that they didn't serve blue coke ("It's so much better," he said) but settled with a blue raspberry slushie. Nico was the last to order. He sleepily glanced up at the menu before ordering a hamburger happy meal with apple juice.

"What're you gonna do? Feed it to the dead?" Percy joked.

Nico scowled and replied, "I am dead." He tried to back away from the counter, maybe to kill Percy, but instead nearly tripped over Jason's foot, who was waiting in line for his bacon, egg, and cheese McGriddle.

Finally, they all got their food and piled back into the car, readjusting and spilling food all over the place. Annabeth cursed herself for offering up her car as transportation.

Piper practically jumped for the AUX cable, plugging it into her phone and playing the first song on her "road trip" playlist. It was "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne. Percy, to the dismay of everyone within earshot, started singing the lyrics as loudly as possible, with Annabeth laughing so hard the rest of the group thought they were going to crash.

They shuffled through a ton of different songs, including Poker Face, sk8er boi, and I Kissed a Girl, though that song was mostly sung by Piper. There was only one song that Nico actually participated in, and it was Shut up and Dance, even if he only sang the "Shut up" parts.

After 2 more Avril Lavigne songs, 3 Taylor Swift songs, and one Rhianna song, they arrived at Pride.


	4. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank gets lost in the crowd.

When they arrived at Pride, there were already a ton of people, walking around, talking to each other, and looking excited. Piper grabbed the flags out of the car and started handing them out. Everybody took their flag normally until she got to Nico. He still looked tired and maybe a bit dead, but his eyes widened when he saw the flag.

"I'm not carrying that! What if people see me?" 

Piper rolled her eyes. "Um, yeah, that's kind of the point?" She held the flag out to Nico but he crossed his arms, refusing to take it. A certain blonde-haired boy crept up behind him and plucked the flag out of Piper's hand.

"Fine, I'll carry it for you," Will said, tying it together with his bi flag. "You'll carry it eventually," Will told his boyfriend. Nico blushed. "No, I w-"

"Okay, now that everybody is ready," Annabeth interrupted in a loud voice. "Let's have fun!"

They spent a while just walking and socializing with others. They met an adorable old couple who were struggling to take a picture, so Piper had offered to take the picture for them and the couple had been extremely grateful. They had also met a small girl who kept coming up to them and asking what each of the flags represented.

The little girl, maybe 5 or 6 years old, had come up to Leo first, asking what the flag was and why it was those colors. She'd then left for a few minutes before returning and asking Percy and Annabeth what their flags meant. She'd left again and come back a few minutes later to ask Will why he had 2 flags and what they were for. It went on like this for a while, the little girl came and went every few minutes. Finally, Hazel had gotten curious and followed the girl when she left. Hazel came back laughing a few minutes later.

"She was going back each time to explain the flags to her parents!" Hazel informed everyone. The next time the girl came over, Annabeth asked her if she could bring her parents with her next time. When she returned later, she had two women in tow, one of them carrying a baby boy.

They had shared laughs with the couple and praised their daughter. The couple were extremely pleased and thanked Annabeth and the group for entertaining their daughter before they left. It was all fun and pleasant except one thing. Annabeth had noticed an older looking guy glancing at them distastefully. If it had happened once Annabeth wouldn't have noticed, but the man kept looking at them throughout the parade, always looking angry and bitter.

Annabeth decided to keep an eye on him. 

Nico still looked tired, leaning against Will's shoulder, but he was looking less nervous, which she supposed was a good thing.

"Hey, where did Frank go?" Jason asked. Everybody stopped what they were doing and glanced around. They had been so busy talking to the girl's parents that they hadn't noticed Frank get lost in the crowd.

"Oh no," Hazel said. "How long do you think it'll take to find him?"

"If he turned into a sea animal, maybe I could communicate with him, if he isn't too far," Percy suggested.

"Percy-"

"What? It could work."

Annabeth shook her head and pulled out her phone. "Well, thanks to Leo, we have these. No turning into fish."

Annabeth opened her texts with Frank and typed out,

Bicon666: Hey, where are you?

She waited for a minute. Then two. Frank didn't respond. Plan B, she thought. She pressed the call button and waited as the phone rang, but Frank didn't pick up.

Annabeth huffed. "He's not responding."

"So... turn into a fish?" Percy asked.

Annabeth scowled. "No. Besides, how would Frank know to turn into a sea animal?"

"How about we split up and look for him?" Reyna proposed.

"Groups of 3," Jason added.

Reyna agreed. "Annabeth, you go with Percy and Hazel. Jason, you take Piper and Leo. I'll go with Will and Nico. Keep your phones on hand, and call or text the group chat once you find Frank."

Leo approached, sunglasses in hand. "What are you smart people talking about?" Jason smiled and put his arm around his best buddy.

"We're gonna split up to find Frank. You're with me," Jason explained.

"Sounds like a plan, Superman." Leo grinned.

Jason's group was delegated to scouring around the sides of the road, checking to see if Frank had stuck along the walls of the buildings. Reyna's group had gone back in the direction they had come from, and Annabeth's group went forward, following the crowd.

"Not on that wall," Leo said. "Or that one."

"I don't think he's in the window, either," Piper joked.

"Maybe he's in the door?" Leo asked.

"Guys," Jason interrupted. Leo gave him a look. "People," Jason corrected. "Frank probably got lost while we were walking and came to the edge of the street. If that's the case, we need to go back a bit further to where he split."

Piper rolled her eyes but pulled Leo by the arm. The three of them walked side-by-side, bumping shoulders and pushing each other as hard as they could. It reminded Jason of the old days, just the three of them. Of course, Jason loved Percy and Hazel and all the rest. He appreciated Annabeth's intelligence, Reyna's leadership, and Nico was like a brother to him, but it was nice to go back to just the three of them sometimes. Jason, Piper, and Leo.

Annabeth was starting to regret being put on a team with Percy. Don't get it wrong, she loved Percy with her heart and soul. They had been through literal hell together and survived. She would do anything for him. She would die for him. But he had a habit of being tragically insufferable when they weren't in a life or death situation.

The way he stopped at every animal to pet it, or say hi every time he recognized someone, made her want to wrap her hands around his neck.

Unfortunately, Hazel was too polite to interrupt when Percy was speaking to someone, so it was up to Annabeth.

"C'mon Percy-" She said, pulling his arm.

"But Brad was just telling me about the skate park in his town. We went to high school together a few years ago but he moved-"

"Frank is lost," Annabeth reminded him. Percy seemed to remember why they had split with the others and reluctantly said goodbye to his friend after exchanging numbers.

Hazel was glancing around nervously. "Do you think he's around here? What if we don't find him?" Percy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course we'll find him," He said. "Besides, he'll probably see his phone at some point. No texts yet?" Percy directed the last part at Annabeth, who checked her phone again just in case. No new texts.

"What if I pull up some gems?" Hazel asked. "Like Hansel and Gretel. If we leave a trail of gems, maybe he can find it and follow us." Annabeth considered this.

"It's not a horrible idea, but what will the mortals think? If the gems are too small, Frank won't see them. If they're too big, the mortals will be suspicious."

Hazel sighed dejectedly and put her face in her hands. Percy put his arm around her comfortingly. That was something Annabeth had gotten used to after meeting Hazel and Frank last year. Percy had made new friends, friends that Annabeth didn't know, but she had to accept that Percy cared about these people as much as he cared about their other friends.

Honestly, it was kind of sweet, the way Percy cared for Hazel like a sister. Of course, she would never tell him that. She smiled and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"What?" Percy asked, confused.

Annabeth chuckled. "Nothing. Let's keep looking for Frank."

Reyna was glad she had picked Nico and Will for her team. She had been worried, with Nico being sleep deprived and all. What if Nico passed out on them? Fortunately, Nico was looking more alert now, the quick nap in the car seeming to have helped. Nico looked a little embarrassed, but Will held on tightly to Nico's hand, making sure they didn't lose him in the crowd too. 

Reyna didn't know Will very well. Correction; she didn't know Will personally. She had heard a lot about him from Nico. They had vowed to keep in touch after Reyna returned to camp Jupiter. Reyna was busy, but she always made time to contact Nico at least a few times a week, via Iris message. Nico probably didn't think he talked much about Will, but Reyna had learned a lot of small things about the blond boy over the past year.

He was a child of Apollo. He was the best medic at camp. He was terrible at archery. He healed Annabeth in the Titan war. Will helped give birth to a Satyr. How he raises his eyebrows and widens his eyes slightly when he's concentrating. His eyes, the color of a forget me not. He insists that he's not a great musician, but Nico still thinks that his singing is the most calming thing in the world. Most importantly, he makes Nico happy. Really, that was all Reyna could hope for.

They walked only a few minutes before finding Frank. Will waved his arm at him energetically.

"Thanks gods," Frank breathed, and Reyna gave him a pat on the back. 

"Glad we found you, Praetor. Annabeth tried to call you, but you didn't pick up." Reyna explained. Frank patted around his pockets and pulled out his phone.

"Huh," He said. "I guess it was on mute or something."

"Doesn't matter," Reyna concluded. "We found you. Let's get back to the others."

She was about to tell Nico to text Jason when she noticed that he was holding his own flag now. It was wrapped around his shoulders like a blanket. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I-I was cold," Nico said, defensively. Reyna was skeptical, considering the 80 degree weather, but she didn't say anything. At least Nico seemed a bit more comfortable than before.


	5. Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper gets harassed by a sad old man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: No the title does not refer to the sexual organ. There is minimal implication of racial and homophobic slurs.

Piper's group met up with Reyna easily. They welcomed back Frank and started walking forward. Piper had texted Annabeth to meet up, but she hadn't gotten a reply yet. She walked shoulder to shoulder with Leo, making jokes and horsing around when she felt a hand brush her backside. She whirled around and saw a man, around his 40's, with a disgusting smirk on his lips. Piper stopped walking.

"What-" Reyna started.

"Excuse me," Piper shouted at the guy. 

"What's a pretty girl like you doing at an event like this?" The man said. Piper wrinkled her nose.

"First of all, I'm gay. Second of all, what do you mean, 'an event like this'?"

Her friends had stopped walking too. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jason pull out his phone and text something, probably to Annabeth.

"Piper, is this guy giving you any trouble?" Reyna asked, coming to stand by her side.

The man, Piper decided to call him Dick, sneered. "I'm sure I can change that for you, darling. You don't belong in a place like this, with all these psycho libtard fa-,"

Piper gaped at the words coming out of the man's mouth. She saw Nico flinch and take a step back. All of her friends were paying attention now.

"Excuse me, sir," Will stepped forward, his face red with anger. "It would be appreciated if you wouldn't use words like that." Piper could see that Will was seething, but he was doing a good job of staying polite. Piper didn't think Dick would get the same treatment from her.

"Go back to church, blondie. They don't want you around here." Dick spoke as if Will was supposed to be on his side. Will gaped. Dick must have not seen the bi flag tied at Will's belt loop, but then again, Dick probably didn't know what it meant anyways.

"Uh, I'm bi. You're the one who should leave," Will replied calmly. Dick chortled as if something Will had said was funny.

"Look, kid, you're just confused. Let me tell ya, I understand. Strict parents, you wanna rebel a little, it's fine, but this is not what the Lord had in mind. Run back home and I'll spare you." Piper realized that she was doing a lot of gaping, but she really didn't have any other way to reply. Leo looked just as incredulous. Reyna's face was in her hands, as if she couldn't watch this monstrosity take place. Jason had a hand on Nico's shoulder, and Nico's fist was clenched around his flag. Frank looked extremely uncomfortable with the energy Dick had created in the studio today.

"Look here, you homophobic little-" 

"I'm not homophobic," Dick cut Will off. "I just cannot support homosexuality. Homosexuality is a sin, and marriage was created to be between men and women." Dick drawled.

"Actually," Reyna cut in. "That is objectively false. The passage you're thinking of is 'man shall not lie with man' from Leviticus, which was falsely translated from 'man shall not lie with boy. I may not be a strict christian, but I grew up in a catholic community. Don't argue with me." Piper wanted to pat her friend on the back, but she didn't think it would be appreciated.

"It's still a sin," Dick insisted. "It's Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve-"

"Señor, I think it's time for you to Adam and leave," Leo added. Jason gave Leo a high five.

"Yeah, I don't know much about the bible," Jason said. "But isn't loving people his whole thing?" 

Right then, Annabeth, Percy, and Hazel ran up. Annabeth took one look at Dick and frowned. "You..." She said distastefully. Dick smiled.

"Pretty girl, what are you doing with these folk?"

"These are my friends. I hope you aren't causing them any trouble." Annabeth crossed her arms. "Do you know him?" Piper whispered to Annabeth. She shook her head.

"Oh, they're causing me trouble. The Lord put me on this earth to save all the sinners. I came here, hoping to save y'all. I gave blondie there the benefit of the doubt. But they keep insisting that they aren't sinners. How am I supposed to-"

That was when Annabeth opened her mouth. The stream of curses, insults, and facts were like machine gun bullets firing at Dick. It was mesmerizing how she could talk so much seemingly without taking a breath. Percy smiled at his girlfriend proudly. Leo was holding back a laugh. Will had taken Nico's hand back in his. Jason stepped up next to Piper. "We should have just let her take him from the beginning," Jason chuckled. Piper bumped his shoulder.

"Look, girly-" Dick reached out and put a hand on Annabeth's shoulder. Piper saw Percy's jaw clench, but Annabeth gave him a warning look.

"Sir, please don't-"

"Come home with me. I can save you, at least." Dick slid his arm around Annabeth's waist. All of a sudden, a fist connected with his nose and he crumpled to the ground, cupping his face. Annabeth turned to look at her boyfriend.

"Percy, did you have to-"

"He was getting too close for comfort!" Percy protested, raising his hands, blood on his knuckles. Annabeth sighed, and said, "Next time, let me handle it," but she kissed him on the cheek.

Will glanced at the bloody nose. "Possible concussion, a hemorrhage, broken or fractured nose, possible dislocated jaw," He muttered to himself, but didn't move to help Dick. Instead he turned to Percy. 

"Let me see your fist," Will said. "If you have any cuts, you don't want to get any of his blood in it. Make sure it didn't go into his mouth either. Human mouths are a breeding ground for bacteria. You'll want to disinfect your hand as soon as possible."

Percy grinned at Will. "I think I'll be okay."

Dick was starting to stand now, and Hazel sneered and cursed at him, taunting him to try anything else.

Dick looked enraged as he raised his fist and shouted at her. "What did you say you little n-" Hazel looked shocked, as if she hadn't heard that word used like that in a long time. The 1930's, to be more specific.

"Oh no you didn't," Reyna muttered incredulously. Leo let out a low whistle. It seemed that people around them had heard Dick say it as well, and they were not happy.

"Oh so not only are you homophobic, now you're racist too?" Will spat. Several people around them were shouting now.

"You don't even understand-" Annabeth went off on a rant, explaining every detail and history behind the word he used. Percy and Jason were having trouble holding back Reyna, who looked like she wanted to pummel the old bigot. Leo had pulled out a phone, recording the whole interaction. Frank stood next to Hazel, doing his darn best to trash talk the guy. Piper thought it was cute. On the other hand, this was getting long, and they'd come here to have fun. Nico was looking more anxious and uncomfortable by the minute. He looked clammy and disoriented.

Piper put a hand on Annabeth's shoulder and gently nudged her aside. "I got this," She told her. She stood in front of Dick, nose bloody, dripping all over his clothes. 

"You want to go home," She said, pouring some charmspeak into her words. "Leave," She commanded. Dick's eyes widened, but he turned on his heel and started to scamper away. Some onlookers looked confused, as if they had suddenly been hit with an urge to leave as well, but they regained their thoughts and carried on.

"Go see a doctor if bleeding continues for over 30 minutes!" Will called after him, almost as if on instinct. Nico raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, but Will just shrugged and squeezed his hand. Jason and Percy seemed relieved to finally release Reyna, but she still looked angry.

"Come on," Piper said, gathering her friends. "We still have time to have fun. Let's keep going!"


	6. Epilogue/Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group head home after a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is the last chapter of this Fic. If you liked this and are interested in reading another fic by me and my friends with these characters and headcanons, please consider subscribing. We are currently writing Christmas w/ the Seven which will be posted (hopefully) in the near future, and after that we hope to write the Seven on New Years!
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!

They all piled back into the car around 5pm. Piper immediately called shotgun and plugged her phone into the AUX cord and started blasting Panic! At The Disco.

"So," Reyna said, turning to look at Nico. "How was your first pride parade?"

Nico grumbled something under his breath.

"What did you say?" Reyna asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

"It wasn't terrible," Nico muttered.

"I'm sorry, what?" Reyna nudged, pretending not to hear.

"It was fun!" Nico shouted, and Reyna laughed. Nico curled into Will's side and used his flag to cover his face.

"Can we pleeease stop to get food somewhere?" Leo pleaded with Annabeth. Annabeth protested, saying that she had brought chips, but she gave in when both Piper and Percy joined in the pleading.

"How about we stop by the Taco Bell drive through? It won't take much time," Hazel suggested.

"Do they use dairy in their taco shells?" Frank asked.

"Tacos shells are made with corn flour, oil, and water my dude. Just don't put any cheesy stuff in your taco." Leo informed him.

Annabeth groaned. "Fine, we'll stop by Taco Bell, but you guys are paying for your own food. I already paid for McDonalds."

Several people let out noises of protest.

"I didn't bring money!" Percy complained.

Jason patted around in his pockets and pulled out his wallet. "Okay, I'll pay for Taco Bell but you people better pay me back."

Percy patted his friend on the back and expressed his gratitude and Leo whooped in agreement.

Soon, they were all loaded up with a Supreme Taco Party Pack, a Black Bean CrunchWrap Supreme for Piper, and a Chicken Soft Taco with no cheese for Frank. Of course they also had to distribute the drinks. A Baja Blast for Percy, a Pineapple Whip Freeze for Will, Jason's Sierra Mist, Piper's Tropicana lemonade, iced coffee for Reyna, iced tea for Hazel, Gatorade fruit punch for Leo, Mango Fiesta for Annabeth, a plain water for Frank, and Nico's orange juice.

There was lots of arguing over whose drink was the best, and Annabeth assumed that she would be picking up lettuce and shredded cheese from the floor of her car for the next few weeks.

Piper put on her road trip album and turned the volume up to full blast. Highway to Hell, We Are The Champions, Cloud 9, Bohemian Rhapsody, and lots of One Direction. Eventually, the music quieted down when Will shushed everybody, noticing that Nico had fallen asleep in his lap. Piper jokingly turned on some lullabies and everyone crooned the lyrics to Rockabye Baby, Baby Mine, and Somewhere Over The Rainbow.

It wasn't very late, maybe a bit past 5:30, but Nico must have been exhausted because he didn't wake up when the loud music started up again.

Annabeth decided to drop off Nico first. She drove to Reyna's place, where Nico was sleeping over for the weekend, and Reyna helped Will carry him inside. Will came back out alone and climbed back into the car.

"Leo and Jason, you're next," Annabeth told her friends. They had all settled down and City Of Angels played quietly in the background.

She dropped off Will next, then Frank and Hazel, then finally Percy. Soon, Annabeth and Piper were the last ones left in the car.

"Do you want me to drive you home, or do you want to sleep over again?" Annabeth asked. Piper offered to stay again tonight, and they drove home in comfortable silence.

When they got home they changed, brushed their teeth, and crawled into bed for an early night.

Annabeth heard a ping from her phone, and heard the same notification from Piper's phone. They both checked the group chat.

Nico- XxGhostKingxX

Jason- diplomaticking

Percy- fishboy1993 

Annabeth- bicon666 

Reyna- betterthanyou 

Piper- raginglesbian552 

Hazel- HazelLevesque 

Frank- koalabear826 

Will- doctorsunnyd

Leo- sizzlingmcvaldez

diplomaticking: did everyone get home safely?

HazelLevesque: Yes! Goodnight everyone.

bicon666: I hope you had fun today Hazel

HazelLevesque: Thank you! I did. How is Nico?

Betterthanyou: He's still asleep, thankfully. He said he had fun

doctorsunnyd: he'll prolly wake up around 2am and wake you up too, just a warning

fishboy1993: how'd he wake u up will? 😉

doctorsunnyd: shut up Percy 

sizzlingmcvaldez: yeah will, how?

diplomaticking: okay guys let's leave him alone

raginglesbian552: no no i'd like to know too Will

koalabear826: Guys-

HazelLevesque: I really want to sleep so you guys need to shut up or I'm going to mute this chat and forget about it for a week.

doctorsunnyd: thank you Hazel 🥺 

HazelLevesque: I support respecting Nico's privacy.

doctorsunnyd: Nothing happened!

HazelLevesque: Sure 😌

sizzlingmcvaldez: pffffts lmaoooo

fishboy1993: 😏

bicon666: haha lol

diplomaticking: 😳

koalabear826: I'm gonna go now-

doctorsunnyd: I-- WE ARE 15!!

HazelLevesque: Okay, Will. Goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! I know this was a very short story with short chapters but I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I definitely recommend that you check out some of my favorite PJO fan artists as well as my friends who helped write this story!
> 
> Artists: @diver-up @thecaprica @tamaytka @toastchild @danielle_sketches and @silima.art (All on instagram)
> 
> All of these artists do OC art and fan art for other fandoms such as AtLA, LoK, HP, She-Ra, etc.
> 
> Honorable mention: @alexcopeman on instagram also does PJO art.
> 
> My friends who helped write this:
> 
> @_taydrawss on instagram does digital art
> 
> @chileanpercy on instagram does fan edits
> 
> @grace525600 on instagram does traditional art
> 
> @trashyvanilla on instagram does digital and traditional art
> 
> Thank you for reading!! TPWK.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a joint effort with some friends:  
> @/_taydrawss on instagram  
> @/chileanpercy on instagram  
> @/grace525600 on instagram  
> @/trashyvanilla on instagram


End file.
